


Dawning

by lesbianneptune



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of confessions and difficult truths, Lightning and Fang are forced to acknowledge that their relationship has ascended to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

_She was your best friend, once._

Her hair is splayed out on the pillow, a tangle of knots, sweat beaded on her forehead. She’s a gentle sleeper, surprisingly, considering the arrogance and confidence of her waking hours, but now in the light of the early morning she merely snuffles softly, the remnants of last night preying heavily on her body as she refuses to wake. Your hand trails along her side, grazing the contours of a shape you grew to know, learned to master, until you weren’t sure which limbs were hers and which were yours. 

_Is this love?_

You shake the question from your mind but as she stirs your heart jumps slightly, keen to hear her voice again, for those eyes to meet yours, those lips on your skin, firm and strong. She’s the only person you know who could beat you in a fight, but you’ll never admit it, never admit you were lying all those times you said you let her win. Yet now, she is nothing but a child, curled into the fetal position, her arms clutching her legs as though somebody may try to rip them from her. She’s stolen most of the blanket in the night, as per usual, but you could never begrudge her that comfort.

She stirs again and croaks your name, her voice embedded with the heavy sluggishness of sleep.

_Am I really the first thing you think of when you awake?_

You are by her side now, your arms wrapped around her lithe frame, strong and protective and for the first time she returns the affection, moving backwards, sliding her body against you, trying to get closer. You wait for the snappish comment, the sarcastic quip, the smirk that indicates the power struggle the pair of you so frequently encounter and yet it never comes. She is tame in your arms, the fire that fuels her subdued for once.

"Light…" she repeats, kissing the palm of your hand, her mouth dry and warm.

"Mm?"

"About last night…"

"It’s okay."

She nods, and turns to face you, her hand lingering on your hip.

_Everybody I love leaves me._

That is what she had said, cried into your hair as you watched her break for the first time. Years you had known that face and yet you had never seen tears stain those cheeks. She is a wall of conviction and pure strength, yet she crumbled, spurred by intoxication and the sheer gravitas of the anniversary of her parents’ death. She clung to you, lost in pain and grief, her sobs incoherent until she finally admitted it.

_I don’t want to care about you, Light, but I do and I’m frightened._

She’s crying again now, tears leaving her eyes reluctantly, her face burying into the pillow as she tries to stop them. You keep your eyes on her, steady and present, your hands stroking down her back. You wonder how few people have ever seen the image before you.

"Fang," you whisper, afraid that your own tears may fall as she looks up at you with red eyes. One hand on her face, you kiss her and this time it is gentle, it is meaningful, it is everything you never knew you wanted from her. You recall the time all those months ago when you started sleeping together, that night she came to your room and pinned you to the floor and whispered " _fuck me,”_ in your ear, her lips assaulting you in places previously untouched, treading new ground with every bite and scratch and thrust of her fingers. You had no idea how to work her body, you had come too quickly, you had hit your head on the sidetable as the pair of you attempted to reach the bed and yet it had been so perfect, so  _Fang_ that you could never regret crossing that delicate line between friend and lover. But you had never imagined it would be anything more than just sex, pure unbridled lust with no strings attached. Her voice rings in your head, all the times she told you she wasn’t monogamous, she didn’t “do relationships”, she didn’t love _anybody_ and she never planned to, that she loathed the concept of being faithful to just one person.

You wonder at what point she fell in love with you.

You wonder at what point you fell in love with her.

She kisses your neck, moving gently down to your clavicle, her movements oddly refrained. The pair of you have followed this pattern so many times before and yet this is entirely new for the both of you, as she drifts her hand between your legs, looking up at you in silent questioning. You almost laugh. She’s never been gracious enough to pause before, your moans of pleasure being all the confirmation she’s ever needed but now she is asking, not taking. You nod, planting a kiss on her forehead as she gently parts your lower lips, her hand trembling slightly as you moan. She softly massages your clit, applying gentle pressure, extracting every last whimper from you that she can, before sliding one finger in, testing your reaction, smiling and kissing you as you shudder. She’s atop you now, but for once her stance isn’t dominant, she doesn’t push you into the pillow, pull your hair, her nails digging roughly into your scalp. She is light and careful, her movements slow and steady, almost virginal. She adds another finger and you gasp into her skin, biting down on her shoulder then kissing the mark you have left behind.

_You are mine._

You feel your body beginning to tense as she moves more quickly between your legs, never taking her eyes off you, watching as your breath speeds up, adjusting her pace, concentrating on making sure she’s never too rough. Her thumb moves against your clit and rubs once, twice, three times and you moan loudly in response, back arching, pushing your hips up against her hand. She slips her other arm underneath you, holding you close as your lips meet again, her chest pressed firmly against yours. You begin to forget yourself, feel the familiar sensation take over your body, feel the blood and bones evaporate until all you know is her fingers inside of you and the sounds of her breathing merging with your own. Her movements turn into thrusts as she realises you’re close, your tongues a flurried tangle. She pushes herself as close to you as she possibly can, as though she wishes you could be one entity. In that moment, you are one entity, you think and that is the only thought that remains in your mind, all else flooded out as you tighten around her fingers and cry out into her shoulder.

"Good morning," she laughs lightly, tracing the edge of your cheekbones as the heaviness of your breathing subsides. Settling on your chest, she tucks her head under your chin, her legs tangling with yours under the sheets. As you drift back to sleep, you hear her murmur about returning the favour. You snicker and kiss her forehead, promising you’ll get around to it later.

You have a lot of time to make up for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this to tumblr a couple months back, but thought I'd archive it here as well. This is my first published fangrai, so lemme know what you think!


End file.
